Slumdog Millionaire
Slumdog Millionaire is a British film from 2008, directed by Danny Boyle with a screenplay by Simon Beaufoy. The film is based on the novel Q and A by Indian writer and diplomat Vikas Swarup. Slumdog Millionaire is about a young man from the slums of Bombay who participates in the quiz Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and against all odds the top prize wins. The film premiered at the Telluride Film Festival, and was subsequently screened at the Toronto International film festival and the London Film festival. Slumdog Millionaire was a great success. The film won eight Oscars (from ten nominations). Content hide 1 Story 2 Cast Background 3 3.1 Production 3.2 Film Music 4 awards and nominations 5 external links StoryEdit Read warning: text below contains details about the content and/or the end of the story. The film begins in Bombay (now Mumbai), where a police officer the former street kid Jamal Malik tortures. Jamal is a contestant on the Indian version of who wants to be a millionaire?, presented by Prem Kumar. He stands on Indian rupee10,000,000. The broadcast will take place the next day, in which he gets the last question for 20,000,000. The police suspect him of foul play, because the having regard to its origin unlikely is that he knows all the answers. Jamal claims he knew the answers. For each question, he tells what he has endured, making him the answer he knew, and so tells his life story. Through multiple flashbacks is the youth of Jamal shown. So to see how his mother died in anti-Muslim actions, after which he and his brother Salim had to start living on the streets. They meet Latika, a girl their age that also has lost her parents. The three are approached by a man named Maman, who recruits street children in order for him to beg on the streets. When they discover that the children be blinded so they get more money as a blind beggars find flights the three children. Jamal and Salim managed to escape, but Latika stays behind (at the hands of Salim). The brothers life afterwards by selling stuff and small crimes, like pickpocketing and misleading of naive tourists at the Taj Mahal. Jamal can Latika not forget, and at one point, they go back to look for her. They find her, but also come to a prostitute who has brought up against Latika Maman. For a lot of money her virginity is expected. This retrieves Salim a revolver and kills Maman. Salim is hereinafter referred to as the rival gangster Javed, and separates roads with Jamal. S takes Latika with him. Years later has gotten a job at a Jamal call center, where he finds his brother in the file and calling. Jamal finds Latika again, through Salim at Jacobs, but she insists that he forget her. In a last attempt to win her for himself, he decides in the end to take part in the show, there is a "way out" the prize money from their existence. Thus ends the flashback. The Police Commissioner believes Jamal now, and let him go. The next day is the broadcast. When Jamal the question, he uses his last line, calling a friend, and he chooses Salim. Salim has meanwhile Latika, who has followed his success in the show, help to escape from Javed. Latika has the phone of Salim, and takes up. They know the answer to the question not, but let Jamal do know that she is safe. Jamal is relieved. He answered the question well and wins the Grand Prize. In the meantime shoot Salim, knowing that because he has let him near the end for Latika escape is, Javed death after which he briefly later itself also is shot dead by Javeds henchmen. At the end of the film are Jamal and Latika finally reunited. They can finally love, they felt, to express for a long time. Division Of RolesEdit Dev Patel: Jamal Malik, Muslim boy from the slums of Mumbai. Freida Pinto: Latika, the love of his life. Anil Kapoor: Prem Kumar, quizmaster Irrfan Khan: Police Inspector Saurabh Shukla: Agent Mahesh Manjrekar: Jacobsen/Raja Ankur Vikal: Maman Madhur Mittal: Salim, Jamals brother Ayush Mahesh KhedekarYoungest Jamal: Azharuddin Mohammed Ismail: Youngest Salim Rubina Ali: Youngest Latika Tanay Chheda: Middle Jamal Ashutosh Lobo Gajiwala As Teenage: Middle Salim Tanvi Ganesh Lonkar: Middle Latika Than Fleury: Tv producer BackgroundEdit ProductionEdit Slumdog Millionaire Screening in the Ryerson Theatre, Toronto, Canada Screenwriter Simon Beaufoy wrote Slumdog Millionaire based on the book Q & A by Vikas Swarup. 1 to make the scenario more credible, he travelled to India three times. By the summer of 2006 invited the British production companies Celador Films and Film4 Productions Director Danny Boyle from the screenplay to read. Boyle was at first not interested because he wanted to make a film about "who wants to be a millionaire?". 2 however, He changed his mind when he heard that Beaufoy had written the screenplay. Beaufoy wrote earlier all the scenario for the film The Full Monty, one of Doyle's favorite movies. 3 he read the screenplay and was impressed by how Beaufoy Swarups different story lines from the book into a film had processed. Gail Stevens was at the film in order to regulate the selection of the actors. Stevens previously worked with Boyle. Meredith Tucker was asked actors to look for in the United States. In september 2007 left the filmmakers to Bombay with a still incomplete film crew to select actors among the locals. Loveleen Tandan, one of the directors in India, convinced the producers some dialogues in the film in Hindi to give more depth to the film to be translated. 4 Boyle agreed and translated nearly a third of the originally English-language dialogue in Hindi. Bollywoodster Shahrukh Khan, the host of the Indian version of who wants to be a millionaire?, initially got the chance to play the role of the presenter in the film. However, he rejected these. Film MusicEdit The film music of Slumdog Millionaire was composed by a. r. Rahman. He made preparations for two months for the music, and then composed the work in two weeks. 5 according to Danny Boyle chose Rahman said it because he knew not only the classical Indian music, but also American music styles. The film music was well received, and brought, among others, the following positions in the charts: Album (s) with any charts in the the Dutch Album Top 100 Date of appear Date of entry Highest position Number Of weeks Comments Slumdog Millionaire 02-01-2009 07-03-2009 52 4 with a. r. Rahman / Film Music Album (s) with chart positions in the Flemish Ultratop 200 albums Date of appear Date of entry Highest position Number Of weeks Comments Slumdog Millionaire 2009 21-02-2009 26 16 * with a. r. Rahman Awards and nominationsEdit Slumdog Millionaire won a total of 101 Awards, and was nominated for another 39. 6 Among the prizes won were eight Oscars: Best cinematography (Anthony Dod Mantle) Best Director (Danny Boyle) Best film editing (Chris Dickens) Best original score (A.R. Rahman) Best original song (A.R. Rahman, Gulzar) Best sound (Ian Tapp, Richard Panchal, Resul Pookutty) Best film Other noteworthy prices are four Golden Globes, seven BAFTA's, three British Independent Film Awards, six MTV Movie Awards, a Golden Reel Award and three Satellite Awards. Category:2008 films